Could I get better?
by ordermask
Summary: Ameila is finally back at school, with her two best friends.Her frined Janis has gotten her frist boyfriend Joe darly. Little does she know his older brother and the gang will change her whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

My hair had finally all grown back, six months in remission; my sliver hair rested in individual curls on my shoulders.

My whole face retained back to a healthy glow, rather than the chalk pale hallowed look. My skin was back to its Porcelain pale color; my eyes were bright sapphire, my lips plump and cherry red. My body was no longer stick thin, stringer hair that was falling out, my cheeks bones protruding out of my face; the dark circles gone from under my eyes.

I was back to myself again, I was Mia again.

I was diagnosed with Leukemia when I was fifth teen; I went through radiation and chemo for two years. The doctors had thought there was no avail for me; they thought I was going to die in a year of my diagnosis.

They were wrong.

After two years of hospitals, wigs, and radiation; I was healthily and in remission. That didn't mean that I couldn't get sick again-there was a strong chance that I will. But you can go for years in remission and live your life happy and healthy through that short period of time.

"Mia time for school!" My aunt called from downstairs

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled as I finished surveying myself in the mirror

I was so excited to be going back to school, I missed the whole atmosphere of it. I missed being able to get up in the morning eat breakfast, walk to school with your friends. But know I had to wake up in white rooms, with monitors, IV drips.

But not anymore.

I slipped on my school uniform, the skirt was powdered blue and light gray checkered lines it came a little past my thigh. The undershirt was the same powered blue color the sleeved were cut at the shoulders, sliver buttons went all up to the next buttoned up. A dark blue low 'V' neck tight sweater went over it.

I jazzed up my uniform from its plain powered blue color, with some accessories. Dozens of bracelets were on my left hand, some real sliver, some fake, some beaded with bright colors, others metal painted with bright colors. Rings on every one of my fingers, some sliver bands, others plastic with fake jewels, some metal with fake jewels. I never took the jewelry of my body, if I took it off there would be no Mia; I would feel naked with out it.

My nails were painted sea blue color, with green, blue, and purple sparkles. I slipped on some white splattered sparkled colored leggings'; it had blue, green, reds, purples, and yellow. I slipped on a powered blue silk hair ribbon in my hair, and through on some white twister game shoes.

I ran out of room excitedly, and down my small narrow staircase; and landed in a heap on the bottom of the stairs.

"That's what you get for Running" came my Aunt's voice from above me

I looked up to see Aunt standing there with her hand on her hip, she was a plump women, she had blonde golden hair, with plump lips. I lived with her all of my life, she raised since I was a babe; since my parents were killed in a car accident.

"You can't chastise me for being excited can you?" I questioned with a huge smile showing off my pearly smile

She rolled her eyes at me and helped me up "I know your excited for school" She began gently "But you just got in remission be careful" she soothed

"Aunt Nellie" I began with a sigh "Falling on the ground is not going to bring back the cancer" I said staring up at her

Her eyes started to fill up in tears to the bad memories that filled up those two years. Her hands brushed my sliver strands behind my ears, and rubbed my shoulders gently.

"I just want you to be careful" She began with a choke "After what's happened this last two years-" she clenched her eyes shut as hot tears poured down her cream complexion making her cheeks turn red

"I'll be more careful Aunt Nellie" I soothed her with a nod.

Aunt Nellie almost seemed more bothered with the cancer then I was, I know it was my body and I was concerned for it as well. But sometimes it felt as if she was taking on the physical pain and the emotional for the both of us. She was so afraid to lose me, like she had lost her sister; I was all she had left.

I can understand why she acts the way she does.

"Good" She said with a laugh "That's good-come lets get you to school your already late" she said grabbing her price off the hook by the door.

I lived in the slums of Boston all of my life, and I hated the place. It wasn't like the whole atmosphere of the place that I hated it. I knew that buildings were falling apart; the place was getting shot up all the time gang wars drug wars; just plain violence.

That was more than just one reason to leave, but I knew staying here in this place was going to get me no were. I wanted to do something good and important with my life, and living in the slums did not help. I went to a private school in the inner city with the rich kids, now there was no way in Hell that I was rich; not with all the medical bills that I had. But I had gotten a scholarship for Chilton Academy for Art and supreme excellence. That school will give me good options in the future, seeing that on my resumes will give me more open doors in life.

It was a twenty-five minute drive to Chilton, but seemed like an hour to me. I wanted to see my best friends again, well its not like they haven't seen me; they've seen me all in my sickly glorious. Now they were going to see me in my healthy glorious. I didn't like the seeing me like that I didn't like anyone seeing me like that. And now nobody else was going to-I WAS BACK.

"Now remember the school has been notified of your health issues in the past two years" My Aunt said as she pulled up the stone steps that lead up to the massive gray brick school.

"So if you feel sick at all you can just go ok" she said with a nod

I gave my Aunt a warming smile 'Yes Aunt Nellie" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek "I'll be fine ok-I'll see you later" I said as I grabbed my messenger bag and through it on my shoulder

"I love you" I said and I was out the door.

The kids chatted around me as I walked up the stone steps. The last time I had been here I was a freshman, now I was a senior; my last year and I was out the door. For any senior they would glad to get out of this hell hole, but I was sanded that those two years had been taken from me and I could never get them back.

I was halfway up the stones steps when two strong forces almost threw me two the ground on the cement.

"MIA!" Two female voices squealed

I pulled from there grasp and held them both at arms length, my two best friends since I was ten. Janis Ian And Gretchen Wieners'.

Janis was a very curvaceous girl she had long black hair, pale chalky skin, plump pink lips. She always had her hair in a weird style like Helena Bonham carter, she had weird trinkets always woven in there; different colors in there was well. She was very into the Arts like I was, she liked to sculpt I liked to paint. We loved to go to plays together, art shows, Community Theater, we sometimes did live webcam shows. Janis was very environmentally aware, she was into the whole going green thing, she was always protesting something; like the whales, the Ozone, high gas prices. Anything that was going into down the drain in the environment she was protesting on how we should help it.

Gretchen Weiner's was a rich girl, her father I think invented toaster strudel. She was very clean cut and proper. She wasn't stuck up and brown noising people, just because her parents hand money. She always had her hair perfect, her clothes ironed and clean; her shoes shined. She hated when people cursed, she thought it was in proper. She was a short girl and petite with dark brown curled hair that rested on her shoulder. She always wore a pearl necklace around her neck with pearl earrings as well. She was always self-conscious about a very tiny lisp that she had; but you could barley notice.

(I will come back to this later)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Ok so you telling me" I said walking outside of school, it finally ended "That our Janis, Janis Ian-" I took and deep breath, and placed a hand onto my chest

"Has a BOYFRIEND YES!' Gretchen said with a laugh

There was no way that our Janis had a boyfriend, this was just not like her. It's not like she didn't like the opposite sex she just never seemed interested. Hey but there is a first time for anything. He must be really special.

"So what Is he like?" I asked as e sat down on the steps waiting for her.

Gretchen gave out a big sigh and clicked her tongue, She always did that when something annoyed her.

"I'm guessing you don't like him" I said with a laugh as I placed my bag next to me.

"It's not that" She said taking out her compact "He just seems so dirty" I laughed, Gretchen like I said was a germ freak, she had to have things always neat and proper; I think she had OCD.

"Well what's his name" I asked

She flipped her chocolate colored hair behind her ear "His names is Joe darly" I gasped

"Y-you mean" She finally looked away from her compact, and nodded her head.

She clicked it shut and put it back in her bag. "The famous darly gang-of south Boston"

I Couldn't believe that out Janis was going out with a gang member, I mean she never seemed to be the risk taker. She was a animal activist, she would protest and sometimes get arrested. But nothing like this.

The Darly gang was a force not to be reckoned with, there were like a huge family. Like the Italian mafia, once you're in you never can go back. I never have actually seen the gang, thank god. But there were always spread by the word of mouth.

"Hey guys" Janis said greeting us by the top of the steps, I gave her a glare.

She turned her head sharply to Gretchen "You told her" Gretchen rolled her eyes.

"Well she was bound to find out sometime" She said clicking her tongue

Janis placed her hand on her hip, and slapped her hand on Gretchen's shoulder playfully. "You just don't like him, because his friend Baggy has a huge thing for you" Gretchen eyes widened.

"No!" She shouted, turning a few heads to look at us.

I Laughed "What's his name?" Janis rolled her eyes. "His real name is Michael, But they all call him Baggy" She said with a shrug of his shoulders.

'So where did you meet him?" I asked

She smiled, I never seen a smile like that on her face; she was glowing "We just bumped into each other" She sighed, I squeezed her arm

"Oh Janis I'm so happy for you" I wrapped my arms around her.

Gretchen Gasped "You support this" She said leaning on her hip. "He cannot be that bad, Janis is a good judge of character." She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Well what does he look like?" I asked

Suddenly a loud rumble came down the street, two very loud engines, what pulled up were two muscle cars. One was black with read tribal markings, the other was red with black tribal markings.

Janis squealed from next to me "Great there here" Janis skipped down the schools step

Men pulled out of the tribal cars, they were probably in their late twenties; covered in tribal tattoos. They were all muscled, not overly down, but nice. There was one black guy and the others were Mexican. I looked through the men to see which one could be Joe, until I saw her throw her arms around a laky hair boy that stepped out of the car. He was six foot, with black hair with some red in it, tattoos covering his neck; clad in a red leather jacket.

"Hey Mia!" Janis turned her head towards me, "I want you to meet someone" She said with a smile.

I was about to walk down the stone steps, but Gretchen grabbed my hand and pulled me against her. "We could just walk away right now" She whispered in my ear.

"Hey there sweet cheeks" Called a Male voice from the crowd "Come give me a Kiss" He was about six foot, he was a tiny bit chunky very little bit, with a fowhawk.

"Ugh" She grunted, and leaned her head onto my shoulder "Guess that's Baggy" I laughed "Well come one give a kiss" I said giving her a kissy face."

"Bitch" She pushed off me and walked down the stone steps.

"Only for you Baby" I said with a laugh as I picked up my bag.

I was about to make my way down the stone steps but another male stepping out of the car, stopped m tracks. It was like slow motion, he was about twenty-seven, clad in dark demine jeans, black buttoned up shirt, knee length leather jacket. He was shaved bald goatee, Tribal tattoos covered his neck and arms, a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes; a cigarette dangle from his lips.

Yummy

He leaned against the black muscle car as he smoked his cigarette; talking to a black male next to him; them seemed to be close friends. While the black man was laughing and joking around, the white male didn't laugh; he seemed to have a dark demeanor around himself.

Yum, Yum, Yummy.

"Mia" Called Janis, the White male's head came in my direction. Even through his sunglasses I could still feel his piercing gaze, it sent chills through my body. The cigarette dangled loosely from his lips as he gazed at me.

I slowly made my way down the stone steps, still feeling his gaze on my face. My sliver ringlet curls swayed slightly on my shoulders gleaming in the sun light. I clutched my bag onto my shoulder as I made my way to the bottom of the steps.

"So you must be Joe" I spoke smoothly, Joe Smiled as he wrapped his arms around Janis kissing her hair.

"Joe I would like you to meet my best friend Amelia" She said with a warm smile

I rolled my eyes "Call me Mia" I said with a grin "So you must be the lucky man-that always puts a glowing smile on Janis's face" I watched Janis blush.

"Hmm a glowing smile Huh" Janis rolled her eyes

The other guys laughed from behind them, I understood why Gretchen seemed worried; this was a very strange crowd. Some of the males were giving me lustful looks, the only ones that weren't: Baggy, Joe, the black male; and the sunglasses male.

"Janis you didn't tell me he has the most amazing smile" I watched Joe slightly blush, so he wasn't as tough.

"Aw is our little Joey blushing" Mocked one of the guys from the crowd, some of the others chuckled.

"Shut the Fuck up!" He yelled, but his cheeks were slightly red.

Janis snuggled up to him. "Don't worry babe" She said patting his arm, he looked down and kissed her full on the lips.

"Hmm so handsome" I said placing my pale hand onto his check "Your one lucky girl Janis" I said kissing his cheek, he looked at me with a weird expression.

"Babe like I said she's really weird" Janis said rolling her eyes.

I scoffed at her "I'm weird-bitch please." I crossed my arms over my chest "Remember the time we were at the movie theater, and some women was wearing-" Janis eyes' widened

"That was never to be spoken of again" She hissed, Gretchen laughed from next to the fowhawk guy that kept trying to wrap his arms around her.

"Yes I remember-"Gretchen begin, Janis glared; It shut her up.

Joe turned his head back to me "So how about you guys come to the Four Roses tonight" He said playing with Janis hair.

"No!" Gretchen yelled

Janis rolled her eyes. "Gretchen" She said with a sigh "You had fun last time-"

"Because I had three shots of whiskey" she said placing her hands onto her hips.

Baggy wrapped his arms around her waist "Yeah we got very friendly Babe" He said kissing her cheek. She elbowed him in the stomach, the other guys hollered in laughter. The Male guy with sunglasses should a small smirk.

"Don't touch me again Micheal" She said using his real name, he just smirked

"Your lucky I like you so much" He said looking at her with a loving smile.

Gretchen looked disgusted but I swear I saw a hint of a blush on her face, she liked him; and they would end up together.

"Sure" I said with a shrug "It's Friday."

If I knew those two words would change my life forever, I not sure I would have said them.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK first I totally forgot to do this. I OWN NOTHING-NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! NOTHING BELONGS TO ME-I DON'T OWN DEATH SENTENCE. I OWN NOTHING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing belongs to me-I do not own death sentence.** **If NO ONE REVIEWS-I WILL NOT UPDATE!**

"So how did you convince my Aunt-to let me go to a bar" I said as I slipped on my black shrug. We were getting ready at Janis's house, somehow she convinced my Aunt that we needed 'Girl time', go figure.

"I just have the magic touch" Janis said putting on eyeliner, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Alright I told her we were having a movie night-to get reconnected" She said grabbing a tub of red lipstick.

"Are you going to get ready" I asked Gretchen, slipping on my gray dress that went a little pass me knees.( Ok the outfit looks just like Alice Cullen's outfit in twilight). She sighed and sat up.

"I know you want to go" I said slipping on my black tights under the dress. "You have a thing for Michael" I slipped on my sliver flats, I heard her gasp.

"N-no" She stuttered, as she put on her flared jeans; I raised an eyebrow at her. "I do NOT!" She yelled, I looked at Janis-then she looked at Gretchen.

"Shut up the both of you!" She grabbed her shirt, as she grumbled all the way into the bathroom. I laughed at her, I knew she was going to end up with this guy; I knew she was really into him.

"You know there going to end up together" I said putting on the red lipstick

She laughed "Of course-she's just in denial" she said, slipping on her heels.

"No I'm NOT!" She blushed; she was wearing dark jeans with a black silk top, with a purple jacket. (Rosalie's outfit, when she meets belle in twilight.) She grabbed the red lipstick out of my hands and slipped some on.

"You guys ready to go" Janis asked. (She's wearing the outfit that Rosalie's wears when you first see the Cullen's except for the scarf.)

"You looking all nice for your man" I said as I finished adding the sliver jewelry onto my wrist-I wasn't wearing much Jewelry tonight-Didn't want to look to tacky

"Do you have your meds just in case?" Gretchen asked wrapping her arms around me, I nodded, I said pointing to my sliver clutch bag.

"Of course" I said with a smile.

She kissed my cheek "Well come on" She said with a drawl, I rolled my eyes

Janis scoffed "Come on let's go" She grabbed my hand and dragged us down the stairs to her car.

"So what is this place called again" I said as Janis started the car, and pulled out of her driveway. She laughed, as she speed down the streets of Boston "The four roses"

I was kind of scared of going into the south of Boston, I only went there to get to Janis's house; I never went anywhere else. Janis looked at me with a knowing smile, she patted my arm.

"You're not the only one scared" She said looking back at Gretchen, she gasped

"I am not" She said with flushed cheeks. "Oh shut up" She said as she sat back.

Janis chatted they whole way to the bar about Joe, I think she was in Love with him. I've never seen her so lively so happy, I was really happy for her. But I was a little worried no scratch that really concerned about her dating a gangster.

Janis pulled up to and old grimy looking building, the neon sign of the bar was not even on. Garbage was all over the front, some drunk was stumbling out of the bar. There were hardly any cars in the parking lot.

"It's nice" I lied, as I slid out of the car, I heard Gretchen laugh from next to me "It's a dump-Admit it" She said linking her arm with mine. Janis laughed as she linked arms on my other arm.

"It has some charm-the inside is great" She said reassuring me, Gretchen just scoffed

"So where is your man?" I asked as we walked towards the bar

She smiled "He should be there-the others will be around later" She said pushing the wooden door of the bar open. The place did seem to have some charm, it was a little bit to dark and smoky but nice. A cross between rocker bar and a old western theme, in the back there was pool table and a ping pong table that has seen better days.

"It does have some charm" I said with a smile, Janis squealed; Gretchen rolled her eyes.

"Well hey there Mame" Said the bartender from the bar, we walked our way over.

He was defiantly twenties back into style, I almost laughed. He was wearing a silk shirt that was a cream colored-he had his black hair in curls. He was a pretty handsome guy, nice moca skin, straight teeth, but the look was bad.

"Hey there Sammy" Janis said leaning on the bar.

His eyes shifted towards me "Now who is this Goddess" He said cleaning a bar glass, I blushed

Gretchen laughed from next to me, Janis grabbed my arm and brought me closer to the bar.

"This is my other best friend Mia" she said kissing my cheek.

He smiled "We lovely to meet you Chica" He said placing some glasses on the bar "Would you lady's like anything to drink."

"Um I'll have a rum and coke" Janis said "And they'll both have water." She said pulling out some money from her clutch bag.

"Alright coming up" He said with a laugh

Janis sighed "So have you seen Joe" Janis asked with a smile.

"Nope-He is with his brother and the guys; there working" He said placing our drinks on the counter "He told me to tell you-he'll be here in twenty" Janis sighed

"Well let's play some pool" Janis grabbed my hand and steered me towards the back

I placed my bag onto the table in the back, as Gretchen went to jut box "So what does Joe do for a job" I asked grabbing a pool stick.

"They work on cars" Janis said looking away from me, she was lying she always did that when she lied.

"Tell her the truth Janis" Gretchen said taking a sip of her ice water.

I looked her as I set of the pool balls into the case and lined them up. "Janis do they-" I began

"They sell drugs" I gasped

"What the hell you thinking" I snapped, she rolled her eyes "It's not like they want to do it-you have to understand"

"Understand what?" I asked 'That there drug dealers" I said taking the case of the pool balls.

"Its not like they want to do it" She said with a sigh "Joe's father is a bad guy-he makes them sell the drugs" She said leaning on the pool table.

"Janis" I said with sad eyes. "Just be careful I love you" I said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"I love you to" She said with a smile "Joe is really special to me-Just give him a chance" I gave a smiled and nodded

"I cannot believe this" Gretchen said with a sigh "I mean-" I cut her off

I looked at her "Let's trust Janis" Gretchen just slumped into her seat, sipping some water.

We played pool for awhile, and let me tell you we both kicked ass; the game was so close. There were only a few things I was really good at in this life, Art, Pool, and singing. I don't mean to pat my own back. But I was good.

"Bitch!" Janis said in frustration, I beat her; Gretchen giggled from her seat.

I gave her a sly smile "I cannot help it that I'm good" She shoved my playfully

"Hey-JOE!" She yelled as she threw her pool stick at me and ran towards her man, she jumped onto and wrapped her legs around his waist; as he crashed her lips against hers. I blushed and looked away; I was always shy watching people showing affection towards one another.

"Hey there baby" Came Michael's, voice as he walked over to Gretchen

I laughed "Well I'm going to get a drink" I said grabbing my clutch bag, as the other gang members walked into the round back table; giving me lustful looks as they past.

"I'll go with you" She said with a stuttered, I patted her arm. "No-your glass is already full" I slipped past her as I made my way over to the bar

But as I strolled past them my steps seized a bit, the sunglasses man; he was here. This time there were no shades, just steel-blue green eyes; they were beautiful. He wasn't wearing his leather jacket this time, just a black shirt with a gray long sleeved shirt underneath it. His intense steel blue-green eyes met mine, as I past. It was all slow motion, something that you would see in movies.

`His face held no expression, but his eyes told a different story. His eyes seemed to be guarded, like being able to hid any emotion. I looked a bit deeper behind those eyes, something was hidden back there, something I could not place; I would do anything to find out what it was.

My sapphire eyes were soft when they met his as we passed each other, he gave me a furrowed brow as if he did not understand what I was doing. Our glance ended as I ended up at the bar, looking at a smirking Sammy.

"So, Billy Darley eh?" He said with a smirk, so he was Joe's older brother, good looks run in that family.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" I said giving him my empty glass of water; he took it from my hand with a chuckle.

"Sure Chica" He said with a chuckle "Just be careful with that one-he can be hard to handle" he said leaning towards me in a whisper

I rolled my eyes "There is nothing to worry about" I said with confidence "Nothing is ever going to happen.

"Don't think you have a choice Lady" He said with a sigh, as he filled up my glass.

I furrowed my brow at him in confusion "What are you talking about?" I asked softly taking the glass from him.

"Billy has already set his eyes on you" He said with a whisper, as he titled his head slightly to the back room. I shifted my eyes to the back, there he sat with his fellow gang members; laughing and drinking next to him. But not him, his steel blue-green eyes were only focused on me. My knees almost buckled from under me from the intense look that he was giving me, I was surprised that no one around him was noticing this display.

"He always gets what he wants" He said with a stern voice "And just by the looks of it, he looks interested" He whispered

"I doubt that-he would want me" I said with a shaky voice. "I mean I'm still in High school-barley eighteen" I was trying to convince myself. Sammy just shook his head, as he wiped down the bar with a cloth.

"Doesn't matter to Billy" He said with a grim smile "His eyes are on you for the moment" I shook my head

"I'm not looking for a relationship" I said with a laugh

He leaned onto the bar, and stopped cleaning "Neither is he sweetie" he said, and then he went back to cleaning, I took that as a signal to walk away. I walked slowly towards the back room, trying to avoid any eyes contact with Billy's table, but I could still feel his intense eyes on the back of my head; as I walked by.

"Hey what took you so long" Janis asked, she was sitting on Joe's lap; as he kissed her neck.

I sat down on the edge of the pool table "Just talking to Sammy that's all" I said with a bright smile. Janis gave me a questionable look, she was trying to read me; trying to see if I was lying. It was hard for people to tell if I was lying or not I was a very good liar.

"Hey there you are" Gretchen said wrapping her arms from behind me "What the hell took you so long" She hissed into my ear, Michael was watching her from across the room; while drinking a beer.

"Sorry I wasn't fast enough for you sweetie" I said kissing her cheek.

She gave a mock sigh "Ok I forgive you if..." She trailed "If we play a round of ping-pong" she said grabbing my hand.

I laughed "Sure come on" Anything to get my mind off of Billy Darley.

Now this ping-pong table hand defiantly seen better days, it almost collapsed on us when I leaned on it to make a serve. Not only was the Ping-pong table very fragile, it was greasy; and I'm not sure that was even possible. It had some type of greasy mess on there, I didn't further investigate it.

"This Ping-pong table should be quarantined" I said with all serious as me and Gretchen, rallied back and forth.

"You're so weird" Gretchen said with a giggle, I leaned my hand onto my hip "That's why you love me darling" I said with a nasal voice, she nearly fell over in laughter.

"We missed you so much Mia" She said with a smile as she served right back at me

I smiled at her warmly "I missed you guys to" she looked at me with a concerned look. "So how is everything-I mean what did the doctors say?" she asked in a whisper

I sighed "They said I'm doing a lot better-they never thought I would get into remission" I said with a huge intake of breath "And to be honest neither did I-I thought I was going to die in that place" Gretchen stopped serving, she walked towards me very slowly, her heals clicking softly in her steps.

"Mia you weren't going to die" She said as her voice cracked "I mean you can't-"She let out a small sob, she shook her head trying to fight her tears.

"Everything is alright now" I said with a warm smile "We'll worry about it when the time comes" I said running a hand through her hair.

"But-"A tear slipped down her cheek, I wiped it away quickly. "When the time comes" I whispered, I wrapped my arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Alright Lesbos" Came a slur from ahead of us, we pulled apart slowly.

These two guys were not from the Darley gang, they were just two guys drunk off their ass. One was overly obese with no facial hair on his body; he was a fat Mr. Clean. The other one was tall and gangly with so much body hair, he looked like bigfoot.

"Come on give her a kiss" He slurred as we walked past them to the pull table.

They stepped in front of us again "Come on" he cooed, I almost gagged

"Go get Janis "I whispered to her, she looked at me with wide eyes, "I'm going to give them the pitch" I said with a smirk as I picked up a pool ball; she smirked at me.

"H-hey where is your girlfriend going" The Bigfoot man slurred "I want to give her something" He said as he thrust his crotch towards me, I gagged.

"No one would want to touch that" I said with a sly smile "It's a biohazard"

The guys from the Darley gang laughed from there round table, but they seemed to be a little tense; like they were ready to jump in my defense. It was not like they knew me; they were probably only helping because I was Janis's friend.

"Bitch!" He hissed, as he stumbled back "Let's take her out back-"before he could even reach me: I pitched. (Ok what I mean by pitching is that she is going to take the pool ball and throw it, she pitches just like Alice Cullen did in Twilight.)I clutched the purple pool ball in my hand and threw my arms behind my head, and kicked my leg up in an angle on the side of my face; and threw hard. There was a loud crutching sound as the pool ball made contact with his face, he fell to the ground hard.

"Hey" The Mr. Clean guy shouted, I grabbed another pool ball; he stopped and held his hands up in defense "Come on Tim" He slurred as he picked up his bloody friend from the ground.

"I'll get you-bitch!" The Bigfoot man hissed as his friend dragged him out of the brother, I slit my eyes.

"HEY!!!" I shouted, he turned back towards me; right as he did. He was met with a red pool ball in the head, he fell back into his friend.

"Kiss that dick" I whispered, I grabbed my glass of water ; Janis wrapped her arms around me, right as the Darley gangs table was in a roar of laughter.

"Damn I almost missed the pitch" Janis said out of breath "You can still kick ass" she said as Gretchen threw her arms around me.

"That's some damn arm you have their girl" Came Joe's voice, he wrapped his arms around Janis waist. "Were did you learn to pitch like that?"

"I played Softball with Gretchen" I said with a laugh, as I was about to sit down; a familiar rush came to my head. This did not go unnoticed by my friends, they froze; Gretchen jumped up.

"Mia" She gasped, as she wrapped her arms around my waist "Do you need-" I smiled and patter her cheek.

"I just need my clutch" I said hinting to her about my meds, she nodded and snatched my clutch bag from the table.

"Hey is she alright" Joe asked Janis, Janis gave him a weak smile.

She looked at me with a grim smile "Yeah she just gets bad migraines" She kissed his cheek.

I took a deep breath "I just need some fresh air" I said with a smile, I picked up my glass

"There is a little alcove in the back outside" Janis said getting up "I'll take you there" I placed my hand on her cheek "I'll be fine" I whispered, I walked past them at a normal pace trying to convince them that I was ok.

But one I reached the end of the hallway, I let out a gasp trying to catch my breath. This was a cause of me not taking my meds when I should have, I have to be consistent with them; never forget the right time I should take them.

Or this would happen.

Once I met the cold fresh air of Boston, I let out a gasp; and collapsed on a black crate leaning against the brick wall of the Four Roses. I opened my sliver clutch bag shakily trying to calm myself, the pills raddled in the bottle as I tried to twist the cap off. I slipped three out three green pills and popped them into my mouth, and gulped some ice water into my mouth.

I was deep into my solitude; I didn't notice the back door open. There stood Billy Darley, I shivered; and it wasn't from the cold. He was leaning against the brick, as he pulled out a cigarette; it was like he didn't even know my presence.

"Those cause cancer you know" I said softly as I took a sip of my Ice water, he laughed; his was rough and husky. "I'm sure you don't want black lungs Billy" I said

His face shifted towards me for the first time "And how do you know my name, little girl" He blew smoke in my face, with a smirk.

"Janis told me" I said with a smile, he smirked "Gang lord, Drug dealer" I said in a monotone voice. "I'm surprised that Janis went out with Joe" I said in disbelief, his face hardened.

"You saying my brother Is not good enough for your friend" He hissed bringing his face towards mine, I didn't flinch "Nothing of the sort-Janis was never the type for dating-things change I guess" I said with a smile "I was gone for a few years-" Damn I slipped, he looked at me as if I should go on.

"How come you're not inside?" I asked, he grunted "I mean you can smoke inside"

He looked down at me "I wanted some fresh air" I did not believe him what so ever.

I laughed at him; he glared "What!" I guess he didn't like being laughed at

I smiled and giggled "Nothing" I said taking a sip of water, "what you laughing out!" He shouted.

"I don't believe you" I said with a laugh, he glared at me; hi eyes enraged.

"Your right you shouldn't" I said laughing at him, he threw his cigarette to the ground.

He brought his face close to mine " I don't liked being laughed at!" He hissed "I won't tolerate it" he said grabbing my elbow, I brought my face close to his.

"There is something you should know" I whispered, he looked down at me hard; I placed my hand onto his broad chest.

"And what's that!" He snapped, I brought my sapphire eyes-to his blue-green ones

He was breathing really hard now, trying to control his anger "I'm not afraid of you" I whispered, that seemed to bother him; he pushed me back down onto the crate.

"You should be little girl" He warned, he glanced at me one more time; and stormed back into the bar.

This was my first encounter with Billy Darley, and I knew it was not going to be the last.


End file.
